1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to ceramic substrate fabrication. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for fabricating dome-shaped ceramic substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic ceramic circuit technologies, such as low-temperature cofired ceramic (LTCC) circuits, offer the capability of high speed and high performance, particularly high frequency, operation for components such as sensors and antennae. LTCC circuits often include one or more layers of ceramic substrate with circuit components and conductors formed thereon. The combination is fired to form the LTCC circuit. The LTCC circuit has a planar or, occasionally, a tubular shape. However, many applications require the LTCC circuit to have a non-tubular curved shape. When using planar or tubular shaped LTCC circuits in these applications, additional electrical connectors may be required in the form of flex cables, wires, and the like. The added connectors may introduce electrical signal loss leading to reduced performance or requiring compensation circuitry. The connectors may also require a modification in packaging for the application.